Library
by Twinkletoes McGee
Summary: Somehow, libraries hold sexual possibilities. Zemyx.


Sometimes he wished he would grow wings and fly away, away, away.

The only thing keeping him there was a blonde boy, a beautiful boy. Someone he wished that the blonde could love him back desperately, meaningfully. The pain of the unrequited love got Zexion quit a lot these days. He felt almost possessive in a horrible way, and he knew it probably was not healthy to feel that way.

Some days, he would rather have not felt at all. His slate-coloured hair fell in his eyes much too often, and he felt he didn't even want to know himself. He was so lonely he would have rathered to not be with himself. And when Demyx would walk into a room, he could felt something - anything - fluttering rapidly, like a hummingbird. He would blink, clearing his hair out of his face, meeting violet eyes with the clear blue. And then he would nod, painfully, quickly, and it would be over. He had acknowledged Demyx, and felt more worse for wear for it.

His shoulders sagged today, hair covering his face for the millionth time. He walked through the large house that all of Organization XIII members lived in, slightly like a dorm but much, much better. A beautiful old house with old-style charm to it, the kind that Victorian-era worshippers die just to see. And all he did was listlessly float through the house, like a silent ghost.

He finally found himself in the library, books surrounding him. If there was at least one thing he could get lost in, it was books and their meanings, the way words flowed together. A bittersweet feeling invaded him and his mouth set into a grim line. He ran his hands over the books, looking for a title that gathered his interest. He felt disoriented as he found something that sucker-punched the breath out of him; a book with the picture of two men kissing, and quite passionately at that. He frowned, picking the book off the shelf and going to the far end of the room, to lean against the bookshelf. No one would notice anyways. They never did.

After a while he felt sleepy, with his eyelids drooping slightly every few sentences. Eventually, accidently, he fell asleep, clutching the book in his hands. After a while, he woke up, aware someone was in the room. He frowned as he clutched the book still as he saw Demyx perched on a chair, reading about nuclear physics. Demyx looked up and smiled at him. An arrow was sent straight to Zexion's heart as looked to the blonde. "Hello, Zexion. I find the library quiet, don't you?" Zexion's hair fell in his face, and recovered quickly, blinking fast. "Y-yes, they are. Its nice to come here and no one bothers you." He blurted the last part out, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He babbled everytime he was in Demyx's presence. Demyx smiled again at him, and somewhere he melted inside.

Violet met blue. Disguise found harmony in music.

Demyx got up for a moment, taking the time straighten out his cloak. "Zexion .." he tilted his head, studying him. Zexion made a nervous noise, all the time berating himself for being such a spaz inside. "You know, I really think you have beautiful eyes." His own blue eyes, clear as water, watched Zexion precisely. The slate-haired man stared at him for a moment, finally softening his eyes toward Demyx. "I think you do too .. Demyx." The name felt good on his tongue. He gracefully got up and stood. Demyx walked across the room in rhythmatic steps, almost seeming like he was the sole possessor of music. Zexion's - no heart, was it? - was doing the hummingbird thing again. He stood about 4 or 5 centimeters taller than him, but Demyx stood on his tiptoes and brushed his lips to Zexion's own. Oh gods. His body felt like it was on fire, his nerve endings felt vulnerable and sensitive. Demyx took the book Zexion was still clutching and flung it on the nearby table.

Demyx gave another warm smile as the violet-eyed illusionist stared at him, his eyes wide and hair shoved out of his face. Never, in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this could happen. The hummingbird was still there, constantly fluttering. Demyx wrapped his arms around the man's waist, leaning his head onto his chest, and then after a moment looking into his eyes. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this .. it seemed like there was never a right time, Zexy." The little nickname made Zexion melt even further until Demyx put lips to his own, nibbling on his lip. Zexion made a moaning sound as he was dragged down to the floor, Demyx on top of him. He had never felt that turned on, ever. This he was definitely dreaming, wasn't it?

Demyx looked curiously at his arms, his wrists, covered by only one jagged scar. He frowned, gathering Zexion's wrist gently, kissing the scar, dragging his tongue down it. Zexion made another little gasp. He didn't even know that could be remotely erotic at all as Demyx's mouth covered his own. He wrapped his arms around the blonde as they kissed passionately, with Demyx slowly zipping the cloak down, down, down. They stopped for a moment before Demyx said simply, "I just wanted to see what your chest looked like." Zexion unzipped the rest for him. He thought he would be more self-conscious around Demyx, but he wasn't. His confidence has been rasied quite a lot.

They kissed more, with the blonde's hands roving over Zexion's chest, sometimes one hand settling on his face. He opened his blue eyes and stopped again, gently. He had never felt more at ease with a person, other than Zexion. He zipped it down more, and Zexion seemed clam, unperturbed. He nodded. "I want to." he said. They helped each other get undressed, and they stood naked before each other. Zexion stared at Demyx's body, admiring it. He engulfed the blonde into a hug, and their lips met together.

Demyx pulled away. It seemed like the sexual tension in the room has gone for 20-300 in about two minutes. "I want you." Demyx stated simply. "Okay." Zexion replied, smiling a little as Demyx prepared himself for what was to happen, what he had wanted for so long ..

When he entered the blonde, he gave a gasp and Demyx made a strange strangled-moaning sound. "Are you okay?" Zexion asked, and the blonde nodded. "I ..wanted it. I want it. From you." And Zexion listened as he gently did Demyx, "A-a-ah!" he cried out, scratching the floor. Zexion pounded into him, feelings of pleasure clashing from both of them. Demyx stroked himself at first, but Zexion did it, giving the blonde slight jerks. Warm liquid coated Zexion's hand after a few moments, and he came almost immediately after. Demyx gave another whimper-moan, and Zexion cried out. They collapsed, limbs entangled in each other, breathing heavy, and eventually falling asleep together.

When Larxene entered the library with Saix, she grinned and put a lip to her mouth and made a motion to go back out. "Fucking finally!" she crowed, while Saix looked at her. "I know." he said simply, and together they went down the hall to comemmorate the event.


End file.
